Le lourd secret d'Hermione Granger
by RomyFantastic
Summary: Hermione qui pensait que tout allait s'améliorer avec la fin de la guerre, va voir son monde basculer avec la découverte d'un lourd secret qui va faire bouleverser son existence.
1. Un anniversaire pas comme les autres

Enfin était arrivé se moment, j'allais avoir 17 ans! Âge de la majorité sorcière.

Moi, Hermione Granger, je pourrais enfin faire ce qu'il me plaît sans que rien ni personne ne puisse me dicter ma conduite. J'en ai marre que tout le monde me prenne pour une miss je-sais-tout, je veux leur montrer vraiment qui je suis! Seule Daphnée sait comment je suis, et oui Daphnée Greengrass vous ne rêvez pas! à la fin de la guerre tout le monde était catalogueur, nous le trio d'or grand héros de guerre et le Serpentard de notre année tous catalogués de Mangemorts en puissance.

Je trouvais cela injuste, beaucoup avaient combattu avec la lumière: Daphnée, Blaise, Théodore, Astoria et même Pansy et Drago, ils ont renié leurs familles pour montrer les réelles convictions. Les voir traiter comme tels après la victoire de Harry,notre victoire à tous ça me rendait malade. Je les avais croisés tous ensemble un même soir dans un club branché du Londres moldu. En me voyant avec ma tenue me trémousser les garçons en avait bavé cela m'avait bien fait rire. Les filles m'avaient rejoint et on avait dansé toute la nuit et on était payé quelques verres. Bien sûr cela m'avait surpris de voir dans le Londres moldu mais ils m'avaient tous ensemble expliqué qu'ils voulaient une soirée de tranquillité sans tous les journalistes derrière eux entrainent de blasphémer à leurs égares des menaces et des insultes.

Depuis je les revoyais souvent et nous passions tous de très bons moments ensembles. Enfin, dans quelques heures je serais libérée de la trace! En attendant je rangeais la maison de mon enfance que j'allais enfin pouvoir ès la mort de mes parents, je n'y étais revenu que rarement pour prendre un livre, des vêtements, ou même mon lit!

Et c'est à ce moment-là par terre dans l'ancien bureau de mon père que je trouve un dossier qui allait changer ma vie à tout jamais…


	2. Une découverte surprenante

Je regardais le dossier sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. J'étais comme hypnotisée par ce que je lisais, je ne voulais y croire.

« PAPIERS D'ADOPTION D'HERMIONE »

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Mes parents ne l'étaient pas vraiment, ma vie était un mensonge et mon identité inconnu. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ! Je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Environ une heure après j'avais enfin réussi à sortir de ma torpeur et je me décidais à regarder les papiers du dossier. En l'ouvrant je reste étonnée de ne voir qu'une lettre et une boîte en chêne avec deux écussons qui lui rappelait ceux qu'elle avait vu dans les livres de sang purs. Malgré que la boîte attire toute sa curiosité elle décida de lire la lettre en premier

_~Ma chère fille_

_Je suis triste que tu lises cette lettre, ceci veut dire que ton père et moi ne sommes plus de ce monde. Avant de t'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai laissé chez les Granger je vais t'expliquer qui nous sommes. Je me nomme Lily Evans je suis ta mère et ton père s'appelle James Potter, tu as aussi un frère jumeau nommé Harry, j'espère que vous êtes devenu ami à Poudlard… Sache que je ne voulais pas vous séparer si il arrivait quelque chose mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix ton père et moi, cela aurait été trop dangereux. Nous t'avons donc laissée à ces moldus que je connaissais sachant qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de toi. Tu dois aussi savoir par Harry mais les Potter sont une des plus grandes familles de sang pur existante, elle descend directement d'un des directeurs de Poudlard Godric Gryffondor, mais cela n'est pas tout. Personne ne le sait à part ton père et ma famille mais nous ne sommes pas des moldus. Nous sommes les derniers descendants direct de Salazar Serpentard encore en vie. Sa descendance est traqué par la plupart des gouvernements en place et ma famille et moi avons réussi à nous cacher. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu vas bientôt être à ta majorité. Ta vraie date de naissance est celle de Harry, donc il faut absolument que tu lui expliques tout avant votre anniversaire car c'est là que vous récupérer vos héritages de créatures magiques. Je ne t'en dis pas plus ouvre la boîte et fais ce que je t'ai demandé ma chère petite fille._

_Sache que je t'aimerais toujours mon Hermione, _

_Ta mère qui t'aime~ _

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Harry était mon frère, j'ai un frère ! C'était une nouvelle extraordinaire mais en relisant la lettre de ma mère je me rendis compte que les choses étaient plus compliquées que ce que je le pensais, il fallait absolument que j'en parle à Harry. Il vivait au square grimaud avec les Weasley car le terrier avait été détruit. Je décidais donc de lui envoyer un patronus qu'il recevrait seulement quand il serait seul, je lui dis de me rejoindre dans mon ancienne maison en espérant qu'il le reçoive assez vite car notre anniversaire, le 31 juillet se trouvait être dans deux jours... Je regardais ma Loutre partir et m'installais dans mon sofa en décidant qu'il serait mieux que j'ouvre la boîte seulement lorsque j'aurais tout expliqué à Harry et qu'il sera avec moi.


	3. Un événement qui va tout changer

Une heure plus tard je fus surprise par un bruit de transplanage, j'ai instantanément sauté sur ma baguette prenant en joute la personne qui venait de faire irruption.

-Du calme ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir !

-Harry ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Et puis j'ai gardé mes reflexe du temps ou la guerre était encore présente.

-Oui bien sûr je ne t'en veux pas, comment je pourrais. Bon alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir seule chez toi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non rien de grave enfin je ne sais pas trop, tu devrais t'assoir sa risque de te surprendre...

Après lui avoir tout expliqué et lui avoir fait lire la lettre Hermione était soulagée, Harry lui avait littéralement sauté dessus

-Hermione tu te rends compte, j'ai une sœur, et c'est toi !

Il s'est mis à pleurer et nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés de plusieurs heures réalisant vraiment tous les deux ce que nous venions de découvrir. Une fois nos esprits revenus, nous nous sommes installés devant la cheminé que j'avais allumé magiquement tout en parlant

-Tu sais moi aussi je n'arrivais pas à y croire mais pourtant c'est vrai...

-Hermione, c'est vraiment merveilleux, il faut prévenir tout le monde !

-Non Harry on ne sait pas quelle créature nous sommes, il vaut mieux laisser passer notre anniversaire et nous aviserons après.

-Oui j'avoue que tu as raison, dis-moi tu ne m'avais pas aussi parler d'une boite ?

-Si, si la voici

Elle prit la boite et la posa devant eu avant de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'ils y découvrir leur coupa le souffle, une chevalière avec dessus les armoiries de Gryffondor et Serpentard entremêlés, on y voyait un lion rugissant et sortant de sa gueule un serpent. Le lion avait un œil de rubis et le serpent un œil d'émeraude. A côté de la chevalière, un collier long avec le même blason en pendentif. Ils restèrent subjugués par le raffinement et la beauté des deux objets, ils savaient tout deux que les deux familles auxquels ils appartenaient étaient extrêmement riche, célèbre et envié mais ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir avoir leurs armoiries sur d'aussi belle pièces. Devant les deux bijoux, se trouvait un parchemin enroulé avec un sceaux leur rappelant vaguement quelques choses. Harry le prit et décida d'un comme un accords avec Hermione de l'ouvrir et commença à le lire

_"Cher monsieur et chère mademoiselle Potter,_

_Je vous présente tous mes respects, je suis l'actuel gobelin m'occupant de l'entièreté de vos compte bancaire. Je vous prierais s'il vous plait de bien vouloir venir la veille de votre anniversaire à la fermeture de la banque, ainsi je vous expliquerais tous ce que vous devez savoir et vous montrerais vos coffres._

_Mes chères salutations_

_Grimsec"_

Après tous ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de dormir dans l'ancienne maison d'Hermione tout en étant soucieux de ce qui se passeraient le lendemain.


	4. D'intenses révélations

Le lendemain avait été une journée particulièrement longue. Ils décidèrent tous deux d'aller rejoindre les Weasley, au Square Grimaud pour le déjeuner et ensuite leurs dire qu'ils sortaient tous les deux pour retrouver leur soi-disant 'complicité' d'avant. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Harry qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire pour le moment car ils ne savaient ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en allant au rdv de Gringotts. Ils se présentèrent donc tous les deux à 17h50. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne à part des gobelins, ils avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir ou Grimsec fut appeler par le réceptionniste qui soit dit en passant était très peu aimable. Grimsec en arrivant leur demanda leur identités et leur pria de bien vouloir le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder, sentant de plus en plus de gobelin les regarder avec insistance. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle faite de marbre avec un bureau au milieu ainsi que trois sièges. Ils s'essayèrent ou le gobelin leur indiqua et la discussion commença :

« - Bonjour je m'appelle Grimsec, je voudrais en premier lieu que vous laissiez couler quelques gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin. »

Il leur tendit une dague en argent, Harry la pris le premier et se fit une petite entaille avant de laisser tomber trois gouttes de sang sur le parchemin, après quelques secondes il afficha :

_Harry James Potter_

_Fils de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans _

_Dernier descendant des grandes et nobles famille de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor_

_Né avec les gênes de Velanne et anges_

_Obtiendra sa totale capacité magique et sa véritable apparence le jour de ses 17 ans _

Harry étai ahuri, tellement, qu'il passa la dague à sa sœur sans un mot sans se rendre compte qu'elle était très nerveuse. Elle se coupa légèrement la main et attendit que l'énumération s'affiche

_Hermione Lily Potter_

_Fille de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans _

_Dernière descendante de la grande et noble maison de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor_

_Née avec les gênes de Velanne et elfe_

_Obtiendra sa totale capacité magique et sa véritable apparence le jour de ses 17 ans_

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle était mi Velanne mi elfe. Mais comment était-ce possible ?! La combinaison était inédite, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de personnes avec ces capacités réunis. Elle posa la dague et releva la tête, elle vit dans les yeux du gobelin une expression de surprise mélangé à de l'émerveillement.

« - Mademoiselle Potter je...je n'arrive pas à le croire… Vous regroupez deux caractéristiques sanguines absolument inattendu. Je pensais que votre frère et vous seriez des anges, votre père n'a jamais reçu son héritage, les Potter d'il y a 100 ans avait du sang de Velanne, et les gênes ne sont pas apparu depuis environ 50 ans. Chez les Evans, votre mère était un ange, d'une rare pureté, mais à l'époque cette même famille a eu des ancêtres elfes. Leur peuple a été décimé, alors, ils se sont reproduit avec la famille Serpentard, et d'autre famille très puissantes. Toutes ses familles en possèdent donc une partie infime dans le sang, je ne pensais pas que l'héritage pourrait réapparaitre… »

Harry regardait sa sœur se murer dans le silence, elle fixait le parchemin sous ses yeux sans pouvoir les relever. Il voulut la raisonner quand le gobelin parla :

« - Ravis d'enfin pouvoir vous revoir monsieur et mademoiselle Potter. »

Hermione pris la paroles en regardant le gobelin droit dans les yeux :

« - J'imagine que nous connaissons donc une minuscule partie de notre héritage.

-Tout à fait mademoiselle laisser moi quelques secondes pour rassembler tous les papiers. »

Il fouilla environ cinq minutes dans le dossier avant de trouver la partie qui concernait la gestion des biens

« - Alors sachez que votre tuteur monsieur Potter n'a jamais été votre oncle, c'était Albus Dumbledore. »

Harry allait hurler mais Hermione le reteint à temps.

« - Il vous a confié au Dursley après la mort de vos parents ne voulant pas s'occuper de vous. Sachez qu'il était et est toujours au courant du traitement que ses moldus vous font subir depuis des années. Ce n'est que le début et la suite est pire, alors laissez-moi finir s'il vous plait. Donc, le directeur piochait dans votre compte bancaire a votre nom monsieur Potter et versait au Dursley 12000 £ par ans pour vos revenu personnel et votre confort ce qui fait 192000£ jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les versements s'arrêteront demain, le jour de votre anniversaire. Ensuite depuis votre première année à Poudlard et votre amitié naissante, Ronald Weasley et Hermione granger recevaient 300 galions par moi chacun pour qu'ils vous encouragent dans vos idées et vos aventures. »

Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher coupa le gobelin voyant Harry la regarder avec un regard noir :

« - Excuser moi Maître Gobelin mais je n'ai jamais reçu l'ombre d'un sous alors où est cet argent ?

-Vos parents étaient au courant de vos liens de parentés et n'en ont jamais averti Dumbledore vu que tout le monde vous croyait morte. Ils ont donc créé un compte à Gringotts ou l'argent était versé afin que vous utilisiez l'argent comme vous le vouliez une fois que vous auriez retrouvé votre frère.

Après ceci, lors de votre deuxième année Ginerva Weasley ainsi que Molly Weasley ont aussi reçu chacune d'elle 300 galions par mois pour Ginerva, Molly recevait 500 galions pour le mois d'août car elle acceptait de vous avoir chez elle chaque été pendant deux semaines, sur ordres de Dumbledore. Sachez néanmoins que tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Arthur ne connaissent pas ses arrangements.

Ensuite pour revenir à votre famille moldu, la maison dans laquelle ils vivent vous appartient, ils l'occupent sans rien payer et sans vos deux consentements.

Enfin en dernier lieu Albus Dumbledore a influencé le Choixpeau pour que vous monsieur Potter, soyez chez Gryffondor car il ne voulait pas vous voir fréquenter des Serpentard qui vous permettraient de réfléchir par vous-même. Quant à vous Mademoiselle vous auriez dû aller chez les Serdaigle, cependant, on pense que le Choixpeau pour vous aider à retrouver votre frère vous a envoyé dans la même maison. »

Hermione comme Harry révoltés de ses nouvelles révélations, décidèrent de changer de sujet pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement à toutes ses révélations plus tard.

« - Grimsec, avez-vous une idée de comment nous allons nous réveiller demain ? Je veux dire il ne me semble pas avoir vu dans l'histoire de tels héritages.

-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Potter mais les combinaisons de gênes que vous possédez sont tellement inédites que je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Ce n'est rien ne vous en fait pas, mais j'ai moi aussi une question pour vous, Comment se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas plus puissant vu notre ADN et nous n'avons rien d'un physique de Velanne. Comment se fait-il que j'en soit une, étant un homme, c'est censé être impossible non ?

-C'est en fait assez simple à comprendre jeune homme, de puissant sort vous ont été jeté étant enfants pour que l'on découvre votre véritable apparence qu'à vos 17 ans. De même pour vous Mademoiselle Potter. Vos parents vous ont aussi brider vos pouvoir pour pas que l'on découvre vos véritables dons et votre véritable identités miss. En ce qui concerne votre frère c'est une vieille histoire, mais je pense que vous pourrez la trouver dans de vieux grimoires dans une de vos propriété. Il va vous falloir faire des recherches.

Ce soir à minuit je vous conseille de vous éloigner de Londres car votre magie va comme exploser d'avoir été trop longtemps retenue et le ministère pourra capter cette explosion, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils cherchent à découvrir cette nouvelle super puissance. Pour vous aider dans votre « fuit », je me suis permis de vous faire une liste de toutes les propriétés possibles qui pourraient vous abriter pour votre transformation. »

Grimsec tandis à Harry un livret qu'il ouvrit entre lui et sa sœur. Au début ils hésitèrent entre le Manoir de Bratislava, le Palais d'Ankara qui sont des propriété Potter et le Manoir Evans aux Palaos.

Au final, ils choisirent le Manoir des Palaos étant le plus éloigné de toutes terres sorcières.

« - C'est un très bon choix jeunes gens, le Manoir est reculé et vous y serez tranquilles plusieurs jours ou semaines le temps pour vous de vous habituer à vos changements.

-Excusez-moi Grimsec mais comment moi et mon frère n'allons pas être détectés par le ministère quand nous nous rendrons au manoir, nous portons encore la trace sur nous et ceci jusqu'à minuit !

-Nous avons pensés à tout miss sachez-le, nous allons donc, pour vous, créer un portoloin qui sera indétectable. Nous allons aussi dès que vos affaires seront prêtes venir dans votre ancienne demeure Miss pour vous lancer un sortilège qui vous permettra à vous et votre frère de faire croire au ministère que vous vous trouvez à un endroit quelconque alors que vous serez au Palaos.

-Très bien, mais j'aurais moi aussi une question à vous poser Grimsec.

-Allez-y monsieur Potter.

-Pouvons-nous porter plainte contre toutes les personnes qui ont été payée sans notre consentement appart Hermione bien sûr et aussi porter plainte contre Dumbledore pour avoir abusé de son pouvoir ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur faites une liste des différentes plaintes durant votre séjour et vous me la transmettrez à notre prochaine rencontre.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que la jeune Weasley a utilisée sur vous Monsieur Potter un filtre d'amour pour que vous acceptiez de l'épouser, si elle avait réussi, elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de vous. Sachez que sur vous Mademoiselle Potter elle a utilisé un sortilège de confusion et d'oublis car vous deveniez trop curieuse, et après avoir découvert ses plans, vous vouliez tout révéler à votre "meilleur ami" monsieur Potter ici présent.

Je vous laisse maintenant, le ministère vas surement se demander ce que vous faites depuis des heures ici car ils vous surveillent tous les deux. Je vous laisse 1h30 pour préparer vos affaires je viendrais ensuite pour le sort et votre transport. Ne mettez personnes aux courants, envoyer juste miss aux Weasley une lettre leurs disant que vous vouliez emmener votre ami en voyage quelques jours pour son anniversaire et qu'ils ne pourront vous contacter. Nous mettrons votre illusion à l'endroit que vous choisirez. A tout à l'heure ! »

Le frère et la sœur sortir de Gringotts tous deux déçus et en colère. Après avoir rapidement traversé le chemin de traverse et la barrière vers le monde moldu, ils transplanèrent dans l'ancienne maison d'Hermione. Ils leurs restaient donc quatre heures avant leurs transformations et une heure et demie pour tous préparer.


	5. Nouveau monde

En rentrant chez Hermione, Harry laissa sa sœur faire ses bagages, et essayer d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dès qu'elle eut finit, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon.

« - Harry, Est-ce que je pourrais prendre Hedwige pour envoyer la lettre de notre départ aux Weasley ?

-Bien sûr ! Ou leurs as-tu dis que nous allions ?

-J'ai dit que nous allions sur une îles des Canarie, je leurs ai fait croire que mes parents avaient une maison là-bas et que je ne voulais pas qu'ils nous rejoignent car je préférais qu'on soit seuls pour la surprise que je voulais te faire.

-Très bien. Ecoute, je ne sais pas si tu veux en parler mais moi j'en ai besoin. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'avec Ronald et Ginny ce n'est qu'une illusion. Et Molly qui ne m'a jamais vraiment accepter et qui était gentille qu'à cause de l'argent qu'elle recevait.

-Moi non plus Harry et je suis très en colère ! Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Daphnée, au mois cette amitié est réelle.

Hermione posa ses mains sur sa bouche sachant qu'elle en avait trop dit.

-Daphnée Greengrass, tu la fréquentes ?

-Oui, c'est même ma meilleure amie. »

Hermione baissa les yeux pensant que son frère allait se mettre à lui crier dessus mais au lieu de ça, il lui demanda comment elles avaient fait pour devenir meilleures amies et Hermione lui expliqua. Harry adorait déjà les amis de sa sœur bien qu'avant ils ai été ennemis. Comme Hermione en parlait, il devina que ça devait être des gens bien malgré les préjugés à leur encontre. Après tous, ils avaient tous aidés l'Ordre à vaincre Voldemort.

Suite à ses révélations, ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par Grimsec qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon.

« - Bien il est l'heure pour vous de partir. Voici le portoloin il se déclenchera dans dix minutes. Deux elfes de maison vous attendent ils se nomme Lola et Ely, se sont un mâle et une femelle. Je vous conseille de rester éveillé jusqu'à la transformation pour pouvoir ensuite dormir car elle risque d'être douloureuse.

-Très bien, mais quand vous dites douloureux, allons-nous tant souffrir que çà ?

-Non cela va être douloureux, mais dans une certaine mesure. Votre magie jusqu'à maintenant opprimée va se libérer. C'est donc son expansion qui sera douloureuse. Se sera surement le processus le plus cours de votre transformation.

-D'accord, de toute façon notre magie est censé nous guider et nous protéger, donc elle ne peut pas nous faire vraiment du mal.

-Tout à fait Miss, maintenant si vous le voulez bien, donnez-moi la lettre que vous avez rédigé pour les Weasley, je l'enverrai dès votre départ. Quelle destination avez-vous choisit ?

-Les Îles Canarie. Je voulais aussi vous demander : comment allons-nous nous débarrassez du filtre d'amour que mon frère a ingéré ? Et pourrons-nous dans les prochains jours revenir pour accéder au compte de nos familles ?

-Lors de sa transformations, la magie de votre frère va elle-même se purifier. Pour venir visiter vos coffres vous me contacterez une fois votre transformation effectuez et votre magie stabilisée.

-Notre magie stabilisée ? Comment ça, la transformation va nous rendre instable ?

-Oui Monsieur Potter, cette instabilité est pour l'instant hypothétique, mais vu vos héritages et votre puissance bloquée, je suis presque certains que les premiers jours vont-être, comment dire, sportif !

-Nous ferons donc avec, et puis cette transformation va nous permettre d'enfin être nous-même !

-Tout à fait jeune homme !

-Merci pour ces précisions Grimsec ! »

Hermione et Harry après avoir parlés en même temps se sont regardé en explosant de rire.

« -Bien vous partez dans exactement 20 secondes. »

Les deux Potter prirent tous deux la plume qui leurs servait de portoloin en main. Quand il s'actionna, ils entendirent Grimsec leur murmuré :

« - Bon voyage, et bonne chances ! »


	6. Un nouveau pays

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent sur l'île. Comme à son habitude, Harry finit par terre, alors qu'Hermione arrivait gracieusement sur ses deux pieds. Hermione ne pouvant s'en empêcher se mit à rire.

« -Ne te moques pas de moi Hermione ! tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été fan des voyages en Portoloin !

-Je sais Harry, mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu es tombé, c'était assez comique ! »

Au final, ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de vraiment voir le décor qui s'étendait face à eux. La vue était splendide ! Il y avait environ 200 mètres de jungle tropicale coupé en deux par un sentier qui débouchait sur une plage de sable blanc, et une étendue d'eau infiniment bleu. En se retournant, ils purent voir ou le sentier menait de l'autre côté. Le "Manoir" imposant sans vraiment l'être. Il s'adaptait totalement à se milieu particulier et gardait une visuelle naturel. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à leur demeure ou deux elfes les attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

« - Bonjour jeunes maitres Potter, je me prénomme Lola, je serais l'un de vos deux elfes de maison, et voici Ely. »

Elle montra du doigt un deuxième elfe de maison, plus grand qu'elle, avec les yeux d'un bleu azur.

« - Bonjour maître, Ely est très content de pouvoir servir à nouveaux ses maîtres.

-Bonjour vous deux je me nome Hermione Potter et je suis ravi de faire votre rencontre !

-Moi de même, pouvons-nous rentrer s'il vous plait ?

-Oh bien sûr, ceci est votre manoir, Lola aurait dû vous faire rentrer plutôt. Veuillez m'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lola, nous ne t'en voulons pas. C'est juste que minuit arrive et que nous aurions voulu ma sœur et moi pouvoir nous installer avant notre transformation.

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Mademoiselle, si vous le permettez je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre pendant qu'Ely conduira Monsieur. Si vous voulez, nous pourront vous faire visiter le Manoir avant le début de la transformation.

-C'est parfait Lola, merci. »

Les deux elfes montèrent alors deux étages avant d'avancer vers deux pièces différentes. Hermione fut amener devant une porte bleu outremer. Lola lui expliqua que c'était la porte de sa chambre et que la deuxième porte à l'intérieur de la chambre était la salle de bain personnelle. En même temps Ely expliquait la même chose à Harry, alors que sa porte était rouge sang.

« - Nous vous informons aussi qu'un gobelin nous a demander de préparer deux pièces côte à côte pour cette nuit nous vous y emmènerons un quart d'heure avant minuit.

-D'accords, l'un de vous peu attendre que nous ayons visité nos chambre pour nous faire visiter le reste du manoir ?

-Bien sûr maîtresse, Ely vous attend dans le couloir ! »

En rentrant, Hermione scruta sa chambre. Elle avait dans la pièce ses deux couleurs préférer du bleu outremer et du blanc perlé. Les deux modelaient la pièce d'une manière magnifique, aucune ne dominait l'autre.

Une fois toutes ses affaires ranger rapidement grâce au sort « acies » (range en latin), elle décida d'aller visiter sa salle de bain. Quand elle entra, elle fut éblouie par l'éclat de marbre blanc. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que l'ensemble de la salle de bain était fait de marbre blanc avec seulement quelques détails différents. Les détails, eux étaient des mosaïques faites de vert opales. Les deux couleurs mélangées rendaient la pièce immense.

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui découvrit une chambre assez jolie. Elle était gris argent et rouge rubis. Trop fatigué pour ranger ses affaires, il posa son sac dans le dressing et alla voir à quoi ressemblait sa salle de bain. Il la trouva très élégante, elle était entièrement faite de marbre blanc avec des reliure brun chocolat.

Une fois ce petit tour de leur chambre fait, les deux rejoignirent Ely qui les attendait. Pour que la visite soit plus logique, il décida de commencer par le grenier :

« -Bien, je vais vous décrire globalement le manoir et vu que nous sommes en haut de la demeure, commencer par le grenier.

Le manoir a un rez-de-chaussée, deux étages, un grenier et un sous-sol. Vos ancêtre ont aménagé le grenier pour les elfes de maison, bien sûr si vous en avez besoin il est à vous.

-Non ne t'en fais pas Ely, le Manoir est assez grand, nous vous le laissons avec plaisir.

-Merci Maîtresse Hermione, le deuxième étages est réservé aux maitres de maisons, ils sont accessibles que pour vous, vous pouvez changer, mais la maison se garde le droit de refuser l'accès a quelqu'un si cette personne n'a pas de bonne intention. Donc on trouve vos deux chambres, et vos bureaux qui sont reliés par une bibliothèque ancestral. »

Ils avaient déjà vu leurs chambres, mais les bureaux étaient curieux. Ils étaient dans un sens très rustiques fait de grands meubles en bois noble, mais possédaient aussi des nouvelles technologie : un ordinateur et une imprimante. Ely leur expliqua aussi qu'évidemment tout était fait pour qu'une fois le document rédiger, il s'adapte aux normes sorcières, ou moldus. C'est-à-dire, soit imprimer sur du parchemin, soit sur des feuilles blanches basiques. La bibliothèques elle était petite, mais les livres qui se trouvaient là avaient l'air d'être anciens et pour la plupart écrit à la main.

« -Le premier étages est composé de 4 chambres d'amis avec toutes une salle de bain et dressing intégrée, mais aussi de la bibliothèque principale. »

Les quatre chambres étaient simples avec chacune deux couleurs principales. Les dressing est les salles de bains étaient fait de dégrader de couleurs s'associant à celles des chambres. La bibliothèque principale, était-elle beaucoup plus imposante que la première. La pièce faisait environ 5 mètres de haut et tous les murs étaient fait d'étagère, elle-même remplie de livres. Au centre de la pièce, on trouvait une table d'étude, mais aussi un petit coin cosy, fait de sofas, fauteuil, et poufs de velours.

« -Le rez-de-chaussée est plus standard, il possède une cuisine, une salle à manger, et une salle de bal. »

La cuisine était plutôt simple, et comme les bureaux, ils étaient adapté au monde sorciers et moldu. La salle à manger était assez grande, mais au contraire de la plupart des famille de sang pur, la salle aspirait confiance. La sal de bal était la salle du luxe de la maison, au contraire de la salle à manger, elle possédait

Le sous-sol est composé des deux pièces ou vous serez pendant vos transformation, un laboratoire de potions, un salle de duel, et le cœur ancestrale de la maison. Vous n'y aurez accès que lorsque vous aurez terminé votre transformation, car pour l'instant, la maison vous reconnait comme famille mais pas comme propriétaire.

Durant le sommeil de son frère, une fois sortie de la baignoire, Hermione se mit sur son lit et fixa l'espace au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi elle allait ressembler, cette question lui torturait l'esprit. Elle décida d'appeler Ely pour avoir quelques chose à grignoter.

« - Ely !

-Oui que désirer vous maîtresse ?

-Oh ne m'appelle pas maitresse, miss suffira. Je voudrais s'il te plait une tasse de thé avec quelques raisins.

-D'accords ce que vous voudrez je reviens tout de suite. »

L'elfe avait déjà disparu dans un 'pop' sonore et revins à peine une minute plus tard avec ce qu'Hermione lui avait demander sur un plateau. En lui posant le plateau il lui dit :

« - Ne vous endormez pas miss nous viendrons vous chercher dans dix minutes

-Pas de souci Ely. Merci ! »

Elle décida de prendre le plateau et de se diriger dans la chambre de son frère, peut-être aurait-il faim ? Elle entra sans toquer et le découvrit allonger sur son lit endormit avec seulement sa serviette sur sa taille. Elle le trouva vraiment maigre. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et s'avança vers le lit, elle s'assit sur le bord et lui caressa le bras. Il papillonna des yeux peu de temps après et en ouvrant les yeux, décida de se lever. Mauvaise action, il se retrouva nu devant sa sœur qui très gênée détourna le regard ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir. Il alla donc assez vite dans le dressing pour prendre un tee-shirt et un jogging confortable.

-Je... Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais nous allons être emmenés dans les pièces pour cette nuit dans quelques minutes alors j'ai voulu venir te voir. J'ai aussi amené des raisins si tu veux grignoter avant d'y aller.

-Oui merci c'est une excellente idée, je meurs de faim ! »

Ils se mirent tous deux à manger sur son lit quand il remarqua que tout comme lui, sa sœur avait opté pour une tenue pratique. Elle portait un short et une brassière de sport. Il la contempla tout le temps qu'il mangea, se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait avec cette apparence.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Lola et Ely venaient de transplaner.

« - Nous devons vous emmener dans les pièces pour la transformation, ne prenez pas vos baguettes elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité donner les moi s'il vous plait.

Hermione et Harry donnèrent leur baguette à Lola qui d'un claquement de doigt les rompit en deux. Les deux Potter énervés au plus haut point allèrent parler quand Lola prit la paroles :

« - Excuser moi de mon geste maîtres, le gobelin nous a dit de le faire Lola pensait qu'il vous l'avait dit. Si vous vous posez la question, ces baguettes correspondait au vous de maintenant, dans quelques minutes, elles seront trop peu puissantes pour vous. Dès que vous serez remis de la transformation vous irez chez un fabricant de baguette avec moi. Maintenant allons-y, nous avons pris du retard, il ne reste que huit minutes avant minuit. »

Le frère et la sœur ne posèrent pas de question et se laissèrent entraîner dans les cachots du manoir ou les deux elfes les firent entrer avant de fermer la porte les deux elfes dirent simultanément aux jumeaux :

« - La transformation dur un certain temps, nous veillerons sur vous et dès que vous avez fini appelez nous nous viendrons vous donner des vêtements et nous vous transporterons jusqu'à vos chambres. Minuit est exactement dans deux minutes vos magies commencent déjà à changer. Bonnes chances jeunes maîtres. »

Les elfes scellèrent les deux pièces pour que rien ne puisse passer les barrières appart eux. Une fois fini, les deux elfes attendirent et la transformation commença.


	7. Mise au point

Bonjour à tous ! Je tenais à vous dire pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre ce 10 juillet.

J'ai décidé que je ne publierais pas, ni en juillet, ni en aout afin de me laisser du temps pour écrire les futures chapitres de cette fanfiction sans avoir la pression de n'avoir rien à publier.

J'ai malheureusement en ce moment, peu de temps pour me pencher sur la suite de cette histoire et je ne voudrait pas publier pour dire de publier quelques choses.

Je reposterais donc à partir du 10 septembre, tous les mois comme j'avais prévenu dès le départ de cette aventure.

Je vous souhaite en tout cas à tous un bel été et de belles futures lectures.

RomyFantastic


	8. Transformation

Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour se petit retard, je vais bientôt recommencer les cours je n'avait pas vu que le 10 était passé !

Je vous poste donc dès à présent le 7ème chapitre de cette fanfiction, et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

**Transformation de Harry**

Je ne me sens pas bien… j'ai chaud, froid, je ne comprends pas. D'un coup je sens tout mon corps se contracter, je ne touche même plus le sol, je ne sens que la douleur qui se répand en moi. J'hurle mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts mais je ne vois absolument rien, c'est un total écran noir. Je flotte littéralement, je le sais, je le sens. D'un coup la douleur déjà insupportable devint encore plus forte, je sens deux choses sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est sortir de mon dos, et pousser sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'environ 5 minutes tout s'arrête, mon dos n'est plus douloureux mais endolorie, comme tout mon corps et je sens celui-ci se transformer sous la pression de ma magie. Elle est douce et s'excuse de m'avoir fait du mal. Je la pardonne en sachant se changement nécessaire, pour ensuite m'endormir paisiblement.

**Transformation de Hermione**

Je ne sens rien, mon corps ne change pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Je me regarde dans le mur fait de miroir, c'est à ce moment-là que choisi ma magie pour se manifester. Mon corps se maintien tout seul en forme de croix, je vois le magnifique spectacle que me donne ma magie, elle est splendide. Elle a une couleur sombre, avec des parties dorées et blanche, ça ressemble à des particules d'or, c'est très fin, je la sens glisser sur ma peau. À ce moment-là, je vois dans le miroir ma crinière broussailleuse châtain se transformer en magnifique cheveux long légèrement ondulé noire jais avec quelques mèches bleu. Je vois mon corps prendre plusieurs centimètres et ma taille s'amincir. Mes formes se font là où il faut. Mais la plus grande transformation reste mes yeux : ma pupille devient plus reptilienne, ce qui les rend peu humain. Mes iris, elles prennent, une teinte relativement opposée, le premier devient vert émeraude alors que le deuxième devient bleu saphir. Ils étaient tout aussi profond et envoutant l'un que l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai observé mon nouveau regard mais mes oreilles se sont transformées pour ressembler à celle des lutins de dessins animés moldu. Mon dos se fais légèrement douloureux, puis après quelques minutes, je découvre deux grande ailes semi-transparente avec des reflets bleutés, prendre une envergure colossale derrière moi. Suite à un regard vers mon nouveau moi, je sombre dans le sommeil.

**Réveil de Harry **

J'ouvre les yeux, et instantanément, une clarté me les fait refermer. Je sens sous moi un matelas douillet, avec des draps me recouvrant. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, mais cette fois si, de manière à ne pas m'aveugler. Je me rends compte après quelques secondes, que ma vision est très nette, et que je ne porte pas mes lunettes. Je me lève, lentement, car j'ai le corps encore tout endolorit. Je tourne le dos au miroir, je n'ose pas me retourner de peur de regretter mon ancien corps. Au bout d'environ dix minutes, je me regarde enfin. Je découvre un jeune homme, d'environ 1 m 80, mince tout en étant musclé ce qu'il faut. Je me retrouve avec de long cheveux noirs de jais et des pointes d'un blanc éclatant tombant dans le bas de mon dos. Mes yeux ont changé. Malgré le fait que je les aimais car il me rappelait ma mère, j'apprécie bien plus maintenant leur originalité. J'ai un iris bleu saphir et un qui est resté émeraude. Dépasse aussi de chaque côté de mon dos deux magnifique ailes d'un blanc éclatant avec quelques reflets argentés. Concernant ma peau, je n'y trouvais aucune imperfection, ni cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ni ancienne blessure de guerre. Elle était d'une couleur rosée beaucoup moins maladive. Je trouvais mon apparence comme un parfait mélange de mes deux parents. Je décidais donc d'appeler Ely :

« - Le maître est enfin réveillé ?

-Oui Ely, ma sœur l'est aussi ?

-Non la maitresse n'est pas encore réveillée, vous avez dormit plus longtemps que prévu.

-A bon, j'ai dû dormir quelques heures tout au plus.

-… Non maitre, vous avez dormit un jour et demi.

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! Et pourquoi ma sœur ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ?

-Ely ne peut pas vraiment répondre à votre question, mais il peut seulement vous dire que la transformation de la jeune maitresse a été plus longue que celle du maitre. »

Harry un peu perturbé mais en pleine réflexion demande à Ely :

« - Est-ce que je peux sortir de cette pièce, avec ma transformation finie je ne suis plus un danger n'est-ce pas ?

-Non maitre Harry peu sortir, il peut même aller voir sa sœur s'il le désir

-Très bien alors faisons ça. »

Harry sortie donc suivie d'Ely, et se poste devant la pièce ou est endormie sa sœur. Malgré qu'un mur les sépare, il put la voir, endormit, dans un lit identique au sien. Il la trouvait magnifique, ils étaient en tous points identiques, sauf pour leurs cheveux, leurs oreilles et leurs ailes.

Après avoir regardé sa sœur pendant un moment pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, il demanda à Ely de l'emmener manger pour ensuite commencer les recherches qu'ils ont envisager avec Hermione. Ely le conduit donc à travers le Manoir jusqu'à la cuisine et le laissa avec les plats précédemment préparés par Lola.

Une fois qu'il fut rassasié, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque qu'Ely lui avait montré en allant en cuisine. Dans un premier temps, ses recherches étaient axée sur comment était vu son don de Vélanes, et quelle était cette fameuse histoire.


	9. Découverte partielle de leurs héritages

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolé pour ce petit retard, la reprise des cours est assez compliqué, et en ce moment l'inspiration n'est pas bien présente…

Voici donc le chapitre 8 en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain. Comme son frère, après sa complète transformation, elle s'admira un peu se trouvant en tout point changée, mais surtout magnifique. Pour tester, ils s'étaient mis l'un en face de l'autre et leur physique était presque identique. Seul leurs différents héritages magiques les différenciaient.

Quatre jours plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient feuilleté une grande partie des livres de leur bibliothèque, ils en avaient un peu plus appris sur leurs héritages respectifs.

Pour leur côté Velanne, ils étaient capable de se transformer en oiseaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore savoir l'espèce précise car chaque génération en possède une différente. Afin de le découvrir, ils devaient s'entrainer à contrôler cette partie de leur gênes.

Harry avait découvert qu'avec son sang d'ange, il pouvait prendre la forme d'un Unisus. Cette espèce magique est très rare car elle représente le parfait mélange entre une licorne et un cheval ailé. Cette forme correspond parfaitement à son héritage car comme les Anges, les licornes ont le cœur pur. Il avait aussi le pouvoir de guérison presque absolu et seul une arme céleste, ou forgée en enfer pouvait le tuer

Quant à Hermione sa nature d'Elfe était moins connu, elle eu donc du mal à trouver. Se fut dans le journal d'un de leur ancêtre qu'elle trouva la réponse. Elle pouvait devenir un Pégase. Ces chevaux ailé, peu connu car très craintif son doté d'une grande intelligence. Ils peuvent voler des kilomètres sans s'épuiser et son très respecter par les sorciers. En plus de sa transformation en Pégase elle comprit à quelle caste d'Elfe elle faisait partit. Dans un livre vieux de plusieurs siècles étaient recensée toutes les différentes familles. On y trouve les elfes de maisons, les elfes des bois ou encore les elfes noirs, mais elle ne correspondait pas avec les caractéristiques décrit. Arrivé à la fin du livre elle trouva enfin son affiliation.

« - Harry, j'ai enfin trouvé de qu'elle famille d'elfe je descends !

-Super ! … Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends, lie moi l'extrait !

\- A oui bien sûr ! Alors :

_« La prochaine catégorie d'Elfe est la plus rare, il s'agit des Elfes Sylvestres aussi appelé Elfes Supérieurs. Non lié à la nature comme les elfes des bois, ils restent très attachés à leurs terres et à leur peuple. Ils ont obtenu des autres peuples elfiques la régence de leur race grâce à leur impartialité et leur sens de la justice. Cependant, même si ils sont considérés comme sages, les Elfes Sylvestres possèdent une soiffe de vengeance sans égale. Si un membre de la race elfique se voit attaqué ou tué, l'attaquant en payera le prix. Plusieurs guerres ont éclaté entre les sorciers et les Elfes suite à l'envie dévastatrice de certains d'entre eux. Les Elfes Sylvestres sont méprisé par la plupart des sorciers seules certaines familles souvent dites traditionnaliste les ont soutenues durant leurs guerres. Cependant, durant la dernière guerre, les sorciers réussirent à provoquer l'extinction de cette race considéré comme Royale. Malgré tout, certaines familles de sang-pure durant la guerre, pour ne pas voir disparaitre les Elfes Sylvestres, leur ont proposé de s'accoupler avec eux afin de pouvoirs voir renaître cette race. A ce jour, nous n'avons retrouvé aucun descendant mais espérons qu'un jour un enfant puisse recevoir ce merveilleux héritage. »_

Tu te rends compte Harry, je suis de sang royale !

-Oui, mais se statut te met en danger, tu as bien vu que les Elfes sont rejeter voire même tuer par les sorciers juste à cause de leur nature. Il va falloir trouver une solution pour que se ne soit pas découvert, tout comme mon statut de Vélane. J'ai moi aussi découvert dans un livre la légende dont nous a parlé Grimsec. Laisse-moi le temps de la retrouver et je te la lis.

_« A l'époque de Merlin, les fondateurs étant encore des apprentis, partirent en quête pour augmenter leur puissance afin de pouvoir la transmettre à travers la future école qu'ils prévoyaient de construire. Sur leur route ils découvrirent un jeune enfant seul car rejeté par ses parents à cause de sa différence. Voulant l'aider à se construire un avenir, ils le prirent avec eux pour le présenter à Merlin. Une fois rentré de leur voyages, les fondateurs emmenèrent le petit à leur professeurs afin qu'il l'aide comme eux a devenir plus fort. Merlin accepta car perçu un grand pouvoir venant du petit garçon. Il fût nommé Lancelot. En grandissant Merlin se rendit compte qu'il possédait les attributs d'une race magique, puisqu'il était différent des autres enfants. Sa beauté était sans égale et son dont d'animagus trop développé pour son âge. Alors Merlin entrepris des recherches et trouva sa réponse lorsqu'une femme d'une immense beauté se présenta à lui. Elle disait se nommer Kiara et faire partie d'un peuple oublié, mais se confondant parmi les sorciers : les Vélanes. Elle leur expliqua avoir ressenti comme le besoin de venir à eux sans vraiment le comprendre. Elle comprit très vite pourquoi quand elle vit garçon de 10 ans sortir de derrière l'illustre sorcier. Elle s'étonna, c'était la première fois dans l'histoire de son peuple qu'un garçon Vélanes venait au monde. En l'observant, elle découvrit qu'il possédait exactement les mêmes dons qu'elle sans avoir d'atout caché. Merlin lui expliqua seulement que sa puissance était supérieur à celle des sorciers lambda et qu'une naïade lui avait prédit un avenir glorieux. Et en effet après 12 ans, le petit Lancelot se vit offrir ses services au Roi Arthur et pu, après avoir fait acte de bravoure et d'intelligence intégrer la table ronde. C'est même lui à l'aube de ses trente an qui trouva pour le Roi le fameux Saint-Graal. » _L'auteur rajoute ensuite que si un Garçons Vélane venait à réapparaitre au cours de l'histoire, il possèderait les même pouvoirs que Lancelot, mais aussi une glorieuse destinée.

-Je pense qu'on peu dire que ta glorieuse destiné est déjà arrivé ! rit Hermione

-Ne rigole pas, j'aurai préféré ne pas l'avoir, mais bon le fait est que comme Lancelot, j'ai eu la même « glorieuse » destinée et les même caractéristiques physiques et magiques que toi.

-Bon et bien c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle notre côté Vélane nous fais nous transformer en oiseaux, avoir des facilités à invoqué le vent et une grande beauté. Au moins plus de surprise de ce côté-là ! Il faut donc maintenant qu'on prenne contact avec Grimsec afin d'en savoir plus sur nos héritages.

-Je suis d'accord, depuis quelques jours que nous sommes réveillés, nos pouvoirs sont sous contrôle malgré l'augmentation de leurs puissances. Par contre je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous pourrions le contacter ?

-Oui mieux vaut demander à Ely. Ely !

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-Nous voulons avec mon frère contacter le Gobelin Grimsec, sais-tu comment s'y prendre ?

-Oui, il nous a laissé des consignes pour quand vous seriez prêt à le revoir. Vous avez juste à rédigez une lettre pour lui dire quand vous voulez le rencontrer et Ely doit lui emmener.

-Très bien reste cinq minute avec nous le temps que j'écrive cette lettre et ensuite tu lui emmèneras. Mais dis moi Ely, ça ne va pas te faire trop loin de transplaner d'ici à Londres ?

-Non Ely est un elfe, il peut se déplacer très très loin sans être fatigué.

-Très bien voici la lettre, je lui ai demander si c'était possible de le voir dans deux jours, comme ça, ça nous laisse le temps de préparer les questions que nous aimerions voir avec lui.

-Parfait Harry ! Maintenant tu peux l'emmener Ely, et ne la donne a personne d'autre qu'a Grimsec !

-Ely fera comme vous l'avez dit. »

Ely disparu en un pop sonore avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard :

« - Grimsec est d'accord, il vous attendra pour 9 h 00, heure Anglais ;

-Nous n'avons donc plus qu'à attendre ! »


	10. Message d'information

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ses temps troubles. Je vous fais ce petit message pour vous dire que je ne sais pas si je posterai ce mois-ci.

Avec le retour du confinement, il y a eu le retour des cours en ligne qui demande une certaine organisation pour nos professeurs, et donc une certaine adaptation des étudiants, je n'ai pas spécialement eu le temps d'écrire ou de penser à ma fanfiction.

J'essayerai de poster avant la fin du mois, mais si cela n'est pas possible je posterai le mois prochain.

Désolé de vous faire attendre, mais je préfère poster quelque chose de bien et pas bâcler, la rédaction d'un chapitre.

En tout cas je vous souhaite à tous bonne continuation jusqu'au prochain chapitre !


End file.
